


Blue Roses

by mintblueroses



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Other, So basically it’s Ray but Saeran shows up for a bit, but I haven’t finished rays route so characterization may be off, gender neutral reader, graphic descriptions of vomiting flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintblueroses/pseuds/mintblueroses
Summary: Ray is coming down with a disease— Hanahaki to be specific. How will he and MC deal with it?
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Ray coughed. It hurt. Why did it hurt? He tilted his head.

He coughed again. Something came up. A... blue rose petal? How odd.

Hanahaki.

“Saeran?”

Who else could it be? You have Hanahaki.

“Hanahaki?”

How could you not have heard of it? It occurs when you have feelings for someone who doesn’t have feelings for you back. You being a little sap is going to kill both of us if you can’t get them to love you.

Ray panicked. No... this was too much. He couldn’t die. Not like this. And Saeran... Ray didn’t want to be responsible for someone else’s death, though Saeran may not be his favorite person.

Another rose petal came up.

I should give your sorry ass a warning.

Oh no. “What do you want to tell me?”

It won’t just be petals. After a while, it’ll be— 

Ray felt something in the back of his throat. He started choking. It was like trying to swallow food without chewing. He felt himself gag repeatedly, drowning out whatever Saeran could be saying. It felt pike something large was in his throat. He coughed, and spat out a fully grown rose, thorns and all. Blood spattered the floor at his feet.

That. That’s what I was going to say.

Tears were streaming from Ray’s eyes, from pain and from fear. Seeing his own blood wasn’t helping.

Okay. I’m out of here. You find MC, and get them to love you. When I come back, the body better not be in a hospital bed.

Just like that, Ray stopped feeling Saeran’s presence. Tears streamed down more heavily. Just how was he going to do this?

He coughed up another petal. He had to do this quickly. Ray dialed your number, and spoke in a panicked tone when you picked up.

“Hello? MC? I have a problem.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written since late March so this is just practice. It probably isn’t my best work but I just wanted to get it out, ya know?

“Hello? MC? I have a problem.”

Ray sounded so serious. What was wrong? You asked him just that.

“I... have you heard of Hanahaki?”

No... “You don’t—“ You were cut off by a gagging and coughing sound.

“I do, I’m afraid.”

“Do you know who it is?”

Ray paused for what too long. “I don’t.”

“Well, we just have to find out! Then we can make them fall in love with you. I believe we can! You’re such a good person.”

You hoped your words comforted him. Too bad you didn’t know how much it hurt to be told someone loved you, but not in the right way. Oh, and that knowing that you’d die because of it. What a shame.

“Yeah. Let’s hang out and talk about it. How about we meet at your favorite cafe?”

“Sounds good.”

You planned timing and he hung up. You hoped he would feel better soon. Too bad he was actually crying and wishing you weren’t so oblivious.

At the cafe, people began to give the two of you weird looks as he started coughing up petals. 

“So, first we have to figure out who it is.”

Ray averted his gaze. Something told you he knew who it was, but didn’t want to say. Who could it even be? What was his sexuality? 

Then, a thought hit you. If it was you, he definitely wouldn’t want to say.

“Maybe it doesn’t matter yet. We should just think of a plan.”

You decided to have him text this person and report back to you how it went. He would also try to hang out with that person, and report back to you. You planned it out so that in the off chance it was you, he wouldn’t have to say. Not until he was ready.

It worked. Well, by that you meant the plan was carried out. Ray’s condition seemed to worsen. Every time you saw him, he would hack up more and more roses. The circles under his eyes got darker and he was losing blood rapidly.

After a couple of week, it was time to go to the hospital. There was nothing else left to do. You just hoped he made the choice to have the flowers removed. There was no way you could let him die. No way...


	3. Chapter 3

You two were at the hospital now. He was in bed, and you were knelt down beside him.

He had done it. The one thing you never wanted him to. He refused the surgery. “It would be unfair to just throw away how I feel just to save my life,” Ray had said.

“Does Saeran agree with your decision?” You didn’t have the closest bond with him, but the two did share a body.

“It took convincing, but he’s decided to go along with it.”

He then coughed so hard tears began streaming down his face.

“It’ll be okay,” you said instinctively. You both smiled, but knew it would not be okay at all.

You leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. You loved him so much. You didn’t know how you’d be able to live without him. Unfortunately for him, it wasn’t enough. He was only your best friend.

“I can’t live without you, Ray.”

“And I can’t live because of you.” You weren’t expecting such a bold and almost bitter statement from him.

“So that means—“

“I love you MC.”

“I love you Ray.” Your vision blurred. Wet drops fell onto your lap. You heard Ray sniffle as well. “I’m sorry it’ll never be enough.”

“It’s okay,” he replied, coughing up more petals. “It’s not your fault, but mine.”

“It’s not your fault either. You didn’t choose to fall in love. No one does. If I could choose to fall in love with you, I would in a heartbeat.”

You cursed the god of fate together. You cried together. Part of you wished you could have died together.

You held his hand as he coughed up more and more blood and flowers. The coughs just got more violent. Doctors came in, but you were allowed to hold his hand as he passed. His eyes closed slowly, and with his last breath he told you one last time how much he loved you.

Then it hit you like a truck. Your best friend was dead. He would never be there for you again. You would never hang out and joke again. You couldn’t teach each other about your hobbies. 

There was also the fact he had coughed up blue roses. He probably didn’t notice, but it was because that was your favorite flower, and it was your favorite because it was his. When he flatlined, you were hit like a truck. You realized you truly did love him. It was just too late. Too late by minutes, no, seconds. You promptly threw up and passed out.


End file.
